The Outsider and The Outcast
by Lexi-t-Otaku.IceBlade016
Summary: What do you think would happen if an Eagle-Eyed Sniper and "The Harbinger of Death" were childhood friends? Not to mention one is the adopted sister of Yamamoto Takeshi, and the other is living with Sawada Tsunayoshi? You get a sh*tload of crack and drama, LOTS. This is Alliana Yamamoto's and Yuzuki Sayuri's life in KHR, messing it up. May soon contain Romance/Supernatural!
1. 1: Unexpected Meetings and Beginnings

**A/N:**

Ice: Olah!~

T-Otaku: Halo!~

Ice: This is our first fanfic. So please give us advice and critical reviews!

T-Otaku: Please. NO HATE. We did this for fun and from boredom! Please enjoy!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEEE! They do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *releases the tuna*

* * *

_**In The Sawada Household:**_

"Tsu-kun, wake up! You're late" Nana exclaimed, shoving her child of the bed.

"HUH?!" Tsuna flipped off the bed with a loud thump.

"OKAA-SAN! THAT HURTS! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"Tsu-kun! You're making Yuzu wait! Not to mention you're late! FIVE more minutes until school starts!"

"Tsutsu-nii... You're as bony and thin as usual." Yuzuki muttered, "THE PERFECT UKE!"

"YUZU! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!" The brunette blushed, arms flailing around, "I'M GETTING DRESSED NOW! PLEASE LEAVE!"

With that, the brunette shoved the two outside, Nana giggled and brought Yuzuki downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Mou~ Tsu-kun is such a handsome boy! A bit feminine, but still! He is always late, and won't even try in school! Be it PE or education, he NEVER tries! And I wanted a cute daughter! Well two since I have you!~" Nana leaned over to give the small girl a huggle, yes a huggle. You know, a hug and cuddle... FINE, be that way!

"Auntie Nana, Tsutsu-nii will get married. One day... It may be forged, and he MAY have kidnapped her... Or him, he might swing the other way, but he will get married." Yuzuki replied with a smirk.

"YUZU! WHAT ARE YOU TELLING MOM?!" Tsuna screeched, sprinting down the stairs without falling this time, " NEVER MIND! TIME TO GO!" Tsuna grabbed Yuzuki and a piece of toast. "Idekimasu~"

"Bye bye, Auntie Nana~" Yuzuki sang out, while being dragged away from the house. Together the brunette and blackette ran towards school. Never knowing who they would meet that day.

* * *

_**In The Yamamoto Household:**_

"Alliana, wake up!" Takashi exclaimed, trying to wake his younger sister.

After a few shakes, the redhead finally woke up and started rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Onii-san," she mumbled as she started to stretch and looked at her watch. It was 4:30.

"I'm going to baseball practice, wanna come?" he asked as he opened the curtains.

"Sure. Let me just get dressed, so please, get out so I can change." Alliana requested nicely.

"Alright!" he laughed as he started leaving her room. Alliana then started getting dressed, after she finished, she put on thick, square-rimmed glasses with a small smile. Her brother was outside waiting for her outside the house, and her dad was still asleep, snoring loudly.

"Idekimasu," she whispered to herself as she left the house with her older brother.

* * *

_**At School:**_

"Ok! Calm down class, we have a new student today." the teacher announced, walking in.

Excited whispers were flung around, filling the room.

"I wonder is its a boy! Or is it a girl?"

"I don't know. but I hope it's a boy! A cute one!"

"No! A hot, sexy one! ONE THAT'S SHIRTLESS AND SOAKED WITH WATER! WITH GOLDEN HAIR AND BLUE EYES! *gasp* AN EUROPEAN PRINCE!"

"... Fan girls are scary and delusional..."

"What are you saying?! Fangirls AND fanboys are scary..."

"I SAID TO CALM DOWN!" The teacher yelled, slamming his hands on the podium, he turned to door with a smirk, "you may come in now."

A girl with crimson red hair pulled into two pigtails walked in. Velvet red eyes flashed across the room nervously. Her legs slightly trembling with every step.

"M-m-my n-n-name i-is Yamamoto Alliana, N-n-nice to m-m-meet you." She stuttered out, bowing deeply her face almost slammed into her knees. Her eyes trailed over to the small raven-haired girl with honey colored eyes. The small girl was reading a book, there were no words on it. Just a completely black book, even the pages were completely black. Yet she stared with such critical eyes...

"Yuzu?!" The red head yelled, all the stuttering and unconfidence was lost from her voice. Instead they were replaced with confidence and confusion.

The raven raised her head quickly. Grabbing a random student, she sent the guy flying towards the unsuspecting red-head, Alliana.


	2. 2: WE CAN FLY!

_**A/N:**_

Ice: HELLO!

T-Otaku: ELLO!

Ice: WE HAVE A SECOND CHAPTER!

T-Otaku: WE HOPE IT'S BETTER THEN THE FIRST ONE!

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**Peacekaylae:**_

Ice: Thank you for being our first Follow, Favorite, AND Review!

T-Otaku:Thanks for the awesome Review/Advice!

_**Annoyed Anon:**_

Ice: Thank you for pointing out our MANY mistakes. I actually read a lot of fanfics on my other account. T-Otaku reads some too.

T-Otaku: We are currently finding people to read our fanfic, but only me and Ice know what KHR is. Our other fellow otaku have moved (TT^TT). The next time we get in contact with her we will ask her to read it.

Ice: We published the story after two days of writing... So the parts are a complete wreck. We didn't even make a plot (._."). I LITERALLY ran into T-Otaku's house, and dragged her into writing this. We have not discussed about this, we may (WILL) miss a lot of the updating dates. When we get time to work on this, we are going to actually plan stuff out. Such as re-writing the summary. We have to work on the first chapter too (-_-").

T-Otaku: We will do our best! Thanks for reviewing!

_**Yasmeen:**_

Ice: We would also like to thank you for the great and long (O_O VERY long) review/advice!

T-Otaku: We actually did change some...

Ice: Oh... Well it's up!

T-Otaku: Let's start!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

Yamamoto: Ice and T-Otaku DO NOT own us. Haha! Don't worry! If they did, Tsuna would be a girl!

Ice: Who says that will stop me?! Ψ(｀▽´)Ψ OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

Yamamoto: Fetch girl! *throws a cake far away*

* * *

_**Tsuna's POV: **_

"WHAT THE F**K?!"

I looked at the new student, Alliana, and Yuzu. My fluffy brown hair (A/N: Ice: THE FLUFF GOD (*^*)/. T-Otaku: SHUDDUP!)slapped my face as I spun my head around (A/N: Ice:... I'm surprised his head didn't come off...ANYWAY!). I saw many interesting things that day. Yu-chan talked in class. And Alliana, the new student, knew each other. Oh! And I flew. Yes, I flew. Not with wings though, with the help of Yuzu. Yuzu picked me up, and threw me at Alliana.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I shrieked. Those were the last words I said before my face met the wall. Sliding down slowly, and painfully. I landed on the poor girl, Alliana.

"W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Alliana stuttered out, face as red as her hair.

"HIEEEEE! I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY?!" I apologized. My brown eyes stared into her crimson eyes. I quickly got off of Alliana-chan, dusting myself off. I offered my hand to her. Hesitantly, she grabbed it and pulled herself up.

Yuzu suddenly opened the window, and jumped out. And we were on the 2nd floor. It may seem like a short fall, but Namimori is a VERY, tall building. And Yuzu is VERY tiny.

"YUZU!" I ran to the window, she was STILL falling. I turned around, and sprinted out the door.

* * *

_**Takeshi's POV:**_

Staring in wonder and horror, I watched the delicate-looking girl, Yuzuki was it? Jump out a window, very gracefully too! The Sawada kid ran out, and I grabbed Imouto's arm to follow them.

"W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING ONII-SAN?!" Allliana shrieked.

"Ahahahaha! They're playing tag! So we're going to join too!" I replied, laughing.

"WHAT?! YUZU JUST JUM- LOOK OUT!" Alliana warned.

"Huh?" I crashed into a raven-haired boy. Alliana's glasses flew off and I was thrown away from the two.

The raven-head turned around, murderous intent flowing out of him. "Herbivores, for running in the hallways, skipping class (A/N: Ice: -_-" Like your not. T-Otaku: YOUR INTERRUPTING THE STORY!), and crashing into me, I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!" Hibari dashed forward, towards the closest one of us two, Alliana.

"ALLIANA, WATCH OUT!" I yelled.

"Huh?" Alliana looked around.

Hibari dashed towards her, tonfas out, gleaming tauntingly, as he brought them down towards Alliana's neck. And then the unexpected happened! Alliana's left hand suddenly flew out and caught them. She twisted his hands around until he let go, and tossed them away. Springing upward, her right hand grabbed the collar of Hibari's shirt. Bringing down her left hand grabbed his leg, flipped him upward, and threw him out the window... OH SH*T! I grabbed Alliana and her glasses. And together we sprinted down the stairs and out the doors.

* * *

_**Yuzuki's POV:**_

"Someone knows me?! How do they now me... Wait, wasn't that Al? Then am I good? Wait, that's bad... Oh sh*t!" Questions and thoughts scorched through my brain. Man, am I going to have a headache for thinking so hard later...

*CRASH*

"Huh?" I looked up just in time to see a raven-haired boy fall from the sky. Yes, he fell from the sky. Nope, not an angel. But he has this huge amount of murderous intent flowing from him...

*BAM*

I then passed out. Well not really, I mean I was starting to lose consciousness. The boy was passed out though, he looked a lot like Hibari Kyoya, The Head of The Disciplinary Committee. Oh, wait. That is him... FUCKITY FUCKITY FUCK!

Tsuna ran over. His face was red and heated up, probably from the exhaustion of running so much.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Tsuna shrieked tossing his noodle arms up towards the sky. THROW YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR~ HANDS IN THE AIR, HANDS IN THE AIR~! "DON'T DO THAT IN PUBLIC!"

"Woah! That's a really suggestive position those two are in!" A tall raven jogged over.

"WHAT THE F**K?!" Alliana screamed, eyes turned into saucers.

... Ohhhh... I see it now... We REALLY are in an awkward position. Hibari was sprawled on top of me, his ebony raven hair tickled my forehead and ears. Warm, steady breath trickled down my neck, causing me to shudder softly. His arms wrapped around my waist. He smells like green tea and jasmine... Weird. But I'm too tired to get up, not to mention I'm REALLY starting to loose consciousness.

"HIEEE! THEY'RE UNCONSCIOUS!

"Yabe! Alliana, looks like you knocked out TWO people with ONE throw! AHAHAHA! I should bring you to throwing stalls at festivals more often!"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'M SO SORRY!"

And darkness overcame me once again.

* * *

_**Alliana's POV:**_

I sat down in a chair next to Yuzu's bed. She's in deep sleep. Her face was relaxed, but it looked as if she was having a nightmare. Eyes fluttered closed, her mouth opened partially. I leaned over and felt her forehead. At least it looks like her little fever is gone. I patted he chest softly, murmuring a lullaby. This started to calm her down a little, her breathing steadying out. Hehehe, she looks JUST like a sleeping baby. Suddenly, a perverted looking boy strolled in!

"Well helllloooo~~~ CUTIE! I'm Mochida" the pervert said as he stuck his hand out. A creepy smile was plastered on his face as he leaned closer and closer, TOO close.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERTED A**HOLE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I got up and round-house kicked him, making sure to avoid Yuzu. A large boot-print appeared on his face. Right when I kicked him, Onii-san and a brown-haired boy came into the nurses office.

"Ahahahahaha! Mochida-senpai, what are you doing?" Onii-san laughed.

"Onii-san! Who is he?" I asked him.

"Oh! That's Mochida-senpai, captain of the Kendo Club!" He replied with an enlightening smile.

"'Onii-san?!" The brunette and pervert exclaimed.

"Yeah! She's my little sister, Alliana!" Onii-san laughed. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, leaning a bit on me. More dumb-founded looks appeared on their faces... Hehehe...

"Onii-san, is the raven-haired boy okay?" I peered up from his little embrace.

"Y-y-y-you know THE H-H-Hibari K-K-Kyoya?!" The brunette said. His eyes popped out, threatening to fall out. Maybe I shouldn't have thrown that guy out a window... OOPS!

"Dont worry, he's fine. Oh yea! He said 'The next time I see you I will bite you to death.'" Onii-san laughed, "He's so funny and interesting!"

I stared at a wall, "Hibari Kyoya..." I thought to myself and made a small smirk. "Interesting."

"FLYING MINT BUNNIES ATTACK!" The girl in bed shouted.

"Oh! You're up" I said.

* * *

**_Yuzuki's POV:_**

"Huh?" Looking around I see Tsutsu-nii, Yamamoto Takeshi, The baseball club's ace, a Perverted-Mushroom, and the new girl.

"YUZU! YOUR NOT DEAD!" Tsutsu-nii shrieked. Pulling me into a hug/strangle

"Um... Nice to see you too..." I replied. "But I need air" I gasped out. HOW DOES HE HAVE SO MUCH STRENGTH IN THAT TINY BODY?!

Waking up from that nice nap and getting air back into my lungs, I see Alliana beating up The Perverted-Mushroom. Yamamoto Takeshi is laughing at them. Oh! And Tsuna is fussing over me.

"Are you okay? Does your head hurt? Do you feel hungry? Thirsty? LET ME GET WATER!" Tsutsu-nii sprinted out of the room, only to come back with a cold bottle of water 2 seconds flat. Where did he get that? And when was he that good at running? My gawd... He's secretly Superman! Or he's Edward... WHO THE H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS, IS BELLA?!

"Drink!" Tsutsu-nii urged me.

Taking the water bottle, I drank it. What else would I do? Spawn a unicorn with it and ride of into a rainbow-sunset? Actually that would be nice... And then we could go to McDonalds and have chicken nuggets and ice cream!

I heard a sharp lock to my left. And on the left Alliana was locking The Perverted-Mushroom in a closet... Well that escalated quickly... Aaaaannnnddd Alliana has a rape face on.

"Um... Guys... It's four p.m." I said, glancing at my watch.

"... WHAT?!" Everyone shouted. Even a muffled voice which was The Perverted-Mushrom's.

"Sorry?" I said.

"No! It's fine! We should get home though... I'll go get our bags and we can head home!" Tsuna suggested as he dashed out the door.

"I'll help you!" The new student and Yamamoto Takeshi said.

"Ahahaha! JINX!" Yamamoto Takeshi laughed, The red head pouted.

I smiled softly, which turned into a smirk. Looks like Tsutsu-nii has some "friends"... Or at least sparked an interest.

And the three exited, well not before The Perverted-Mushroom popped out again.

"STAY AWAY, YOU PERVERT!" Alliana shouted, tossing the closet containing The Perverted-Mushroom, out the window... Man, a lot of people are flying today...

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Ice: DONE (*^*)/!

T-Otaku: Sorry for the late update! We were fixing things. We COMPLETELY rewrote the first chapter!

Ice and T-Otaku: THANK YOU FOR READING OUR STORY!


	3. 3: Magical Mafia Babies Arrive!

_**A/N:**_

Ice: Olah!

T-Otaku: Halo!

Ice: Here's the amazing 3rd chapter (/*^*)/

T-Otaku: Ok... NOW we are starting from the anime parts.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**Peacekaylae:**_

Ice: Thanks for the review!

T-Otaku: We shall fix it soon! (*^*)/

Ice: Yes! (*^*)/

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

Hibari: Hn. The creepy herbivores do not own me.

Ice: (QAQ) CREEPY?!

T-Otaku: Calm down, Ice *pats her head*

Ice: *sniffle* He's mean... WHY IS HE DOING THE DISCLAIMER?!

T-Otaku: YOU asked him too! Besides we haven't introduced many characters. It was either him or Mochida.

Ice and Yuzuki: NO NOT THE PERVERTED-MUSHROOM!

Yuzuki: F**K THIS! JUST START IT!

* * *

**The Yamamoto Household:**

"Onii-san! wake up! You'll be late for baseball practice!" Alliana said as she started shaking her older brother out of bed.

" I'm up, I'm up," he said in a tired voice. Takeshi's raven hair was tousled. His navy blue t-shirt was covered in creases and his light green-blue pants were tangled with the blankets. Amber colored eyes peered tiredly at the youngest and newest Yamamoto, Alliana.

"Good morning, Imouto." Takeshi mumbled, rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Baseball practice!" Alliana exclaimed to him impatiently.

"Oh, right!" he said with a laugh, and started getting ready. After that, they grabbed a quick breakfast, granola bars and yogurt, and headed out. It was kind of dark when they head out, but it didn't matter to them.

"I love morning baseball practice!" Takeshi said as he began jogging.

"Huh? Wait, Onii-san!" Alliana exclaimed trying to catch up with her brother. While she was trying to catch up with her brother, she caught a glimpse of a small baby in a suit dropping a small letter in someone's mailbox. _'Huh, how weird..._'

* * *

**The Sawada Household:**

"Sorry, Auntie Nana, but I have morning duties today, I'm going to go ahead," The raven-head called out to Nana, pulling on her black boots, "Please wake up Tsuna and tell him that! Oh! And don't forget to tell him to bring his math textbook!"

"Of course!~" The women sang out, "See you this afternoon, Yu-chan!~"

Walking the younger girl out, Nana went to go check the mail. Dashing off, Yuzuki waved good bye to Nana.

"Ara? What's this." Nana mumbled to herself as a small letter fluttered out of the mailbox. Picking up the letter she skimmed through it, "Oh! How wonderful! I'll give them a call, now to wake up Tsu-kun..." She hummed, skipping back into the house.

* * *

**_30 MINUTES LATER_**

"TSU-KUN!" Nana shouted up the stairs, "Time to go to school!"

When no reply was given. The woman started climbing the stairs. She walked down the hallway. Stopping in front of a room on the left.

"Tsu-kun, time to wake up!" The woman knocked on the door. Still no reply. Stepping in she was welcomed by a mountain of trash, books, papers, and clothes scattered everywhere. Sighing, she made her way towards the sleeping, gravity-defying-hair brunette in bed.

"Tsu- Ara? What's this?" Turning to her left, a small piece of paper jutting out of a desk caught her eyes. She grabbed the sheet, "15% again? Ah, typical Tsu-kun." She sighed. Turning to her son she called out, "Sawada Tsunayoshi that scored a fifteen percent!" She yelled.

"HAI!" The said brunette fumbled around, trying to get up. "AH! When did you get that?!"

"It's fine. Just work harder next time, ok Tsu-kun?"

"Ah!... Ok..." Tsuna mumbled.

"AH! There is only five more minutes before school starts!"

"WHAT?! Why didn't you say so?!" Jumping up the brunette began to undress, "Mom! I'm getting changed!"

"Hai, hai!" The woman nodded, "Oh! That's right! Tsu-kun, I called a tutor for you. He will be coming today!" The woman said happily, hands clasped together.

"WHAT?! WHEN?!" Tsuna sreached.

"This morning! See?" Nana replied handing over the flyer.

Scanning the flyer, Tsuna looked at his mother. "THIS SOUNDS LIKE A SCAM!"

"Why? I think it's a good deal!"

"Never mind, I have to go anyway, I don't have time to worry about this." Tsuna started to rush down the staircase, only to slip and roll down the stairs. And land RIGHT on his face. Hehehe, Typical Tsutsu-nii.

"I-I-I-I-ITEIYO!" He groaned.

"Ciaossu!" A small baby wearing a suit, an orange undershirt, black slacks, and a black jacket. On his head was a black fedora, an orange strip of fabric going around the bottom of it. Spikey raven hair jutted out from underneath. On the rim of the fedora was a small green chameleon, his piercing, yellow eyes peering at everything, observing it all. The baby's onyx orbs stared **(A/N: Ice: INTO YOUR SOUL! (:D) T-Otaku: Shut up already (-_-")) **at the brunette sprawled on the ground.

"Huh? A baby?" Tsuna replied, sitting up.

"Ara? Are you lost? What's your name?" Nana asked, stepping down the staircase.

"Ciaossu, I'm Reborn the home tutor." The baby replied.

"..."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tsuna burst into laughter. He clutched his stomach, "That's so funny! My stomach hurts!"

Reborn jumped, and kicked Tsuna right across the face. Tsuna flew backwards, from the shock and the pain. His back collided with the wall.

"Now my face hurts more than my stomach" Tsuna moaned tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Ah! Tsu-kun, schools going to start soon!" Nana ushered him out the door.

"AH! IM GOING! BYE!" Tsuna yelled from the door.

* * *

**Outside:  
**

Leaving behind the weird baby, Reborn, and his mother, Nana. Tsuna sprinted to school. If only he had a piece of toast dangling from the corner of his mouth. That would be wonderful!... Back to the story.

_"_What's with him?" Tsuna muttered the question aloud to himself.

"I'm actually a hitman," A voice said from the top of his head.

"Hitman? Yea right that's so- EHHHHH?! HOW DID YOU-" Tsuna screeched. Looking up sat the (in)famous hitman, Reborn. If only he watched where he was going. But being the clumsy *cough*stupid*cough* Dame-Tsuna, he stepped on a Chihuahua's tail. It growled at Tsuna. Walking menacingly out of the gate to his house, it barked. His leash wasn't clasped on correctly and it fell of.

"HIS LEASH!" Tsuna screamed, stating the obvious. Tsuna turned around so he could run away, but he tripped over his foot and fell. "HIEEEEE! SAVE ME!" Reborn walked over and petted the Chihuahua, successfully taming the 'dangerous' beast.

"Your a lot worse than I heard. You're probably the only teenage to be afraid of a small Chihuahua," Reborn sniggered.

After those words came out of his mouth, Tsuna started to argue with him. Teenager versus Baby Hitman! WHO WILL WIN?! Of course, Reborn. A cute girl with shoulder length orange hair rushed forward to speak with Reborn. After her came another girl, brown hair clasped into a neat ponytail. The two asked Reborn questions. Tsuna denied ALL. And Reborn told them he was a hitman. How perfectly normal.

"Bye-bye, I have to go to school now! See you again!" With that the orange-haired girl, Kyoko, dashed off.

"AH! Me too! Until next time, baby!" The dark-haired girl also dashed off.

"Ciao, ciao!" Reborn waved. Turning to the brunette, he wiggled his eyebrows, "Dame-Tsuna, you like that girl don't you? The orange-haired one. Have you confessed yet?" PROCEED THE EYEBROWS WIGGLING CEREMONY!

"What?! So what if I do? And I cant! She's our school's idol, Sasagawa Kyoko!" Tsuna retorted, stubbornly.

"Then die!" Reborn pointed a gun at the poor brunette. "And do it with your dying will!" And with that, Reborn shot him. The sound of the brunette's body falling onto the ground resounded throughout the quiet neighborhood. Then slowly, a small, but bright, orange flame burst to life on his forehead. Jumping up, the brunettes eyes burned with confidence and his clothes tore off, except for his underpants, THANK GOD!

"RE-BOOOORRRRRRN! I WILL CONFESS TO SASAGAWA KYOKO WITH MY DYING WILL!" and with that, Sawada Tsunayoshi began his adventures and the start to his new, crazy, hectic life.

* * *

**_A/N:_ **

Ice: WE ARE DONE!

T-Otaku: YAY!

Ice: CLIFFHANGER! But you guys already know whats going to happen... If you read/watched Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

T-Otaku: ICE HAS A VIRUS IN HER COMPUTER!

Ice: ITS MY MOM'S! And my computer was taken away (QAQ) So we might update later...

T-Otaku: ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Ice: IM SORRY!

Ice and T-Otaku: THANK YOU FOR READING! *bows*


	4. 4: Uncle and Niece, Puppies and Friends

_Note: Some parts of the chapters have been rewritten. Not enough to completely change the story though._**  
**

_**A/N:**_

Ice: (QAQ) SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE *repeatedly bangs head on table*

T-Otaku: (QAQ) SORRY *bangs head on table along with Ice*

Ice: School has started! We have hectic schedules and are trying to get back into it.

T-Otaku: DAMN THOSE TEACHERS!

Ice: Please note that our update date has been change to every Thursday.

T-Otaku: You mean "every" Thursday *wiggles eyebrows*

Ice: I have my computer back! (:D) YAY!

T-Otaku: AND we have school back! (D:)

Ice: STOP BEING A REALIST (QAQ)

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**_Peacekaylae:_**

Ice: Nope, we are going to continue the story, but the updates will be a bit slower and randomly re-doing some parts! And thanks! (-w-) I can't wait for them to meet Gokudera too!

T-Otaku: expect the unexpected when you read this chapter! (*^*)

_**Yasmeen:**_

Ice: Thanks (*w*), Your advice helped a lot! I'm surprised too (XD)! We might rewrite some parts to break down the information, but that will be later.

T-Otaku: maybe a spin-off or two? *hint* *hint*

Ice: (O_O) oh dear god no. My fingers are tired.

_**Spawner8:**_

Ice: Hello! Fellow Potato Queen!

T-Otaku: DON'T CALL US MORONS!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_

Reborn: These fangirls don't own me *smirk*. If they did, heads would roll.

Ice: (QAQ) Im scared...

T-Otaku: YOU WERE THE ONE THAT REQUESTED HIM! SO IT'S YOUR FAULT!

Ice: (QAQ) Mommy...

* * *

**_At School:_**

"Ah! Kyoko!" A Perverted-Mushroom_ **(T-Otaku: ICE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! USE HIS NAME! Ice: FINE!(DX) BUT I DON'T LIKE HIM, I NEVER WILL!)**_(Mochida) jogged up to the pretty orange-haired girl.

"Ah! Ohayo, Mochida-Senpai!" The orange haired girl, Kyoko, replied, "Would you like to go to school together?"

"Of course!" Mochida and Kyoko proceeded their way to school. Once they go to the gate, a screaming black dot appeared in the sky. Kyoko looked up and met face-to-face with Sawada Tsunayoshi, half naked. Tsuna landed on Mochida, knocking him away from the two.

"SASAGAWA KYOKO!" Tsuna shouted, extending his hand towards the girl, "PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

Kyoko stared, this was possibly the strangest way to be asked out. Kyoko noticed that Tsuna wasn't wearing a shirt, trailing her eyes down she noticed he wasn't wearing pants either. Only a pair of boxers. "KYAAAAAAAA!" Kyoko ran into the building.

The bright orange flame on Tsuna's forehead slowly died out. Tsuna stood there for a few seconds, to let his little mind process what just happened. He reached his hand up to his head, and pulled his hair, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST CONFESSED TO KYOKO-CHAN!"

Another small black dot appeared. But this time, it was not a half-naked teenaged boy, but a baby wearing a suit and holding a gun. Did I mention there was a chameleon on his fedora?

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted.

"Reborn! What did you shoot at me?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"That was the power of your dying will." Reborn answered bluntly.

"Dying will?" Tsuna tilted his head, brown hair rustling in the wind and movement. Reborn then explained to Tsuna what the 'Dying Will' was, and how it worked. I AINT WRITING THE WHOLE EXPLANATION!

"Oh I see..." Tsuna mumbled before the bell rang, "YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?! I'M LATE!" And our little protagonist/soon-to-be hero dashed off into the building, leaving a dangerously, smirking Reborn outside.

* * *

**_IN CLASS_**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ITS THE UNDERWEAR MAN!"

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME, KYOKO-CHAN!"

"I HEARD SHE SHOT YOU DOWN! Well thats expected, right, Kyoko?"

Everyone laughed at Tsuna, his head hung downward shamefully. Kyoko looked down at her feet, suddenly more interesting then a half-naked boy that ran around in his underwear, just to ask her out. Because THAT is not interesting!*sarcasm*

Silently, Yuzuki got up and stalked towards the boys. Raising her hand, curled it into a tight, but relaxed fist, she brought it down on the boy laughing the loudest, "Stop making fun of Tsutsu-nii!" Looking up, her bangs shifted, covering her eyes, "If you make fun, or laugh at Tsutsu-nii again..." she tilted her head up to show part of her eyes. The honey-colored eyes were glowing a moonlight silver, cold and anger bubbling in them. She glared menacingly at everyone, small lips snarled into a glare, "I will rip out the tongues that you love to laugh with, and tack them to your forehead," Yuzuki stomped out of the room, dragging Tsuna along.

Everyone shut up and froze, her glare was terrifying. Yuzuki was always smiling and skipping along. Never has she threatened anyone. Her words weren't scary, but her eyes seemed to bore into your soul and mind, calculating and summing up your death...

* * *

**_Tsuna's POV:_**

"Yuzu?! Whats wrong?" I stumbled along behind Yuzu, "Slow down! Why are you walking so fast?! What's wrong? Yuzu?"

_"This is so weird! I have never seen her that angry or serious. She's always that goofy idiot that bumps into everything and just gets back up laughing while crying! Don't tell me she's on her 'monthly's' again..."_

"It's nothing!" Yuzu beamed at me, twirling around. Her warm honey orbs replacing the cold silver ones.

_Was it my imagination? I'm pretty sure they were silver a while_ _ago._ _Well she just f**king twirled around so she should be fine... Wait twirling around isn't normal... But it's Yuzu..._

"What do you mean it's nothing?!" I shouted back, "You just exploded in front of everyone!"

Yuzu turned back and continued walking, dragging me along. "Tsutsu-nii, you shouldn't let them bully you. I won't always be here to protect you." She mumbled the last part quietly, her grip tightening on my arm, i winced a didn't look back or talk to me as we continued on. For three minutes we walked around the school in silence. Until she stopped suddenly.

"Tsutsu-nii! I forget! You were challenged by The Perverted-Mushroom to a fight!" Yuzu turned and gave me a toothy grin.

"WHAT?!" I screached, "There's no way I can fight him! HE'S THE JUDO CLUB'S CAPTAIN!"

"Gambatte Tsutsu-nii! I'll be waiting for your fight!" Yuzu giggled, eyes sparkling as she dashed *cough*skipped*cough* off to who knows where.

I sank to my knees on the floor letting out a moan while pulling my hair, anime tears flowing down my face. "_There's no way I can beat him! I know I'll run away!"_ I thought as I ran into the boy's bathroom and attempted to crawl out the window. Key Word: Attempt.

"Ciaossu!" A baby appeared in front of me as I opened the window.

"R-R-R-R-R-REBORN!" I stuttered out, jumping a few feet in the air.

Reborn began lecturing me about life and how I would spend the rest of my life running away. WHY DOES A BABY KNOW SO MUCH?!

"If you get beat up, a man who accepts a challenge will always be cooler." Reborn remarked

"Reborn..." I muttered.

* * *

_**Alliana's POV:**_

"Ne... Nii-san" I looked up at my brother, "Why are we here again?"

My brother had dragged me into the indoor gym. It's acutually pretty big, since practically all the 2nd years and some random students are in here. We caught word about the match between Tsunayoshi and Mochida. Yamamoto and me stood at the sidelines while we waited for the competitors. Tsunayoshi disappeared after Yuzu dragged him out of the room. It's been a while since I have seen her like that, *smirk* she's short-tempered as usual. I hope I can talk to her soon, she keeps avoiding me. I can only see her in the classroom. Mochida was already in the middle laughing to himself. How creepy.

"Well," Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly, "I want to see if Tsuna will be fine. He doesn't seem like the fighting-type"

"Tsuna?" I asked, tilting my head to face him. My god... He already had a nickname for him... Yuzu would probably run around screaming _"I SHIP THIS!"._

"Yeah! It's easier to say then, Tsunayoshi. And it suits him, don't you think?"

Yup, I can hear the screaming.

"I guess so. But it's not very polite. You should ask him first!" I scolded.

"Hahaha, I will, _mother"_ He teased, dragging out the last part.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!" I huffed and pouted as I folded my arms, turning away from him.

* * *

_**Yuzuki's POV:**_

"TSUTSU-NII! LET GO OF ME!" I yelled at the brunette dangling on my legs, outside of the indoor gym. After finding Tsuna pacing around the hallways, I dragged him to the match.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" He cried anime tears. "IM GOING TO DIE!"

"NO. YOU. WONT." I growled through gritted teeth. Finally I pried the boy off and flung him against the door. "You have people watching over you," I said the next part gently, like a mother soothing her child that dropped his ice cream. "Now go inside and do your best!" I gave him a thumbs up, and a soft smile.

"Yuzu..." Tsuna stared at me.

"YOU THINK I WOULD SAY THAT YOU FOOL?!" I shouted as i spartan kicked his a** into the gym.

"YUZU!" He cried.

Smirking, I hopped onto the roof with the awesomeness I have. Sticking my soft landing, I jumped down a small, barely noticeable hatch at the top of the building. Inside, I turned to the left with my family's signature smirk.

"So... How y'doing, Reborn-Jiji?"

"You dumba**, lame excuse of a niece" He growled at me. "YOUR suppose to help him. MY job is to scare the living sh*t out of him."

"You didn't answer my question~" I sang.

"Have you talked to Alliana yet?" He ignored my question.

I huffed at being ignored, annoyance gnawing at me. Well this IS Reborn... "Nope!" I beamed, "I have been running away~" I replied, drawling out the last part.

Reborn pulled down his fedora, covering his eyes and expression. Jumping upward with a Leon-Ten-Ton-Mallet... He smashed it on my wittle, poor head. "COWARD!"

"OUCHIE!" I screamed, falling to the floor, curling into a fetal position, rolling around. "WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!" Dramatic tears flew down my cheeks. I squeezed my eyes shut as I rubbed the bump in an attempt to ease the "pain". "I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!"

"Nevermind." Reborn huffed," Now pay attention. This is going to be the first data we have on fighting..."

* * *

_**In the Gym:**_

Tsuna fell into the the gym, stumbling. He watched Yuzuki giving him a smirk as she jumped up onto the roof... "_WAIT ROOF?! And where have I seen that smirk..._" He thought. Poor, poor Tsuna... He's gonna have a BAD time, later. He looked up to meet hundreds of stares.

"Its Dame-Tsuna!"

"He didn't run away?!"

"Man, he's gonna die..."

Whispers and gasps filled the room as Tsuna waddled in.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Mochida cackled, "So you didn't run away, you Hentai-Stalker!" He grinned. Mochida explained the rules, telling Tsuna since he was a beginner, he only need to get one point within a ten minute limit. Well at least he has _some _humanity in him. "And of course!" Mochida pointed his sword at Kyoko, "The prize is Kyoko!"

"Prize?!" Kyoko exclaimed, aggravated.

Before Tsuna and could protest, Mochida brought his sword up. "PREPARE YOURSELF!" he shouted.

"TSUNA!" A certain baseball lover called from the sidelines, throwing Tsuna a sword.

Tsuna caught the sword, just barely, as he let out a, "HIEEEE!". Mochida zipped forward, whacking the sword out of Tsuna's hand, and prepared for another strike. Seeing this opportunity, Tsuna got up, and started running. Starting a game of 'Cat and Mouse', the two ran around the gym, for a good two minutes.

"SAVE ME!" Tsuna shouted as he ran.

"Your not getting away!" Mochida screeched, hitting Tsuna's ankle, causing him to trip. The brunette flailed around as he stumbled, and turned around to lay flat on his back, as a look of horror crossed his face. Mochida brought his sword up,"Your mine!" he let out a triumphed yell.

* * *

**_In the Bleachers:_**

Yuzuki: Oh my gawd! I did NOT know he swung that way for Tsutsu-nii! If The Perverted-Mushroom wasn't such a b**ch, I would have shipped it! *pout*

Reborn: *smacks Yuzuki with Leon-cane* Shut up already!

Yuzuki: *whimpering*

_END_

* * *

"Don't give up Tsuna-Kun!" An orange-head, Kyoko, yelled.

"Kyoko-chan?!" both competitors look at her with shock.

Reborn smirk from above **(Ice: Nope, not heaven (-w-) T-Otaku: ICE! SHUT UP!)**, and shouted, "Do it with your Dying Will!", As he shot the brunette with his Leon-Sniper.

The sound of Tsuna's body echoed throughout the gym as his body fell. _"Ah. I'm dying. What a waste. If I knew this would happen, I could have took one point." _The tiny, bright orange flame grew unsteadily on his forehead. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, fierce and glowing. He ripped off his clothes and stood up.

"I'LL TAKE ONE POINT LIKE MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" He shouted, sprinting towards Mochida, hands outstretched.

Mochida cackled, "It looks like 'Underwear Man' is back!" He slammed the sword at Tsuna's face, only to have it shatter into splinters of wood.

"WHAT THE H-" Mochida was stopped once Tsuna jumped onto him.

"ORAAAA!" Tsuna brought his hand up, formed into a chop position.

"A chop?!" A white-haired student exclaimed.

"He's going for the head!" A raven-haired student cried.

"ONE!" Tsuna shouted as he brought his hand down, and slamming it into his forehead. Grabbing a fistful of hair, he pulled his hands upward, pulling all of Mochida's hair out. "POINT!" He cried. "FORGET ONE! I JUST TOOK ONE HUNDRED!"

Everyone gasped, the gym went silent. And everyone burst into laughter.

"Tsuna really used his head there!"

"He didn't exactly say which 'One Point'"

"Right?!"

Tsuna's intense gaze met the referee, who had not raised his flag yet, "IS THIS NOT ENOUGH?!" He yelled and turned back to Mochida. Tsuna began ripping out his hair, handful, after handful. Tsuna finally stopped when Mochida was bald, and he turned to face the referee. Stuttering, the referee quickly raised the red flag, Tsuna's flag, and yelled "RED WINS!"Everyone jumped up and cheered. No one had ever seen 'Dame-Tsuna' win something, so they never thought he could beat Mochida, the captain of the Kendo Club, winner of two consecutive tournaments.

Tsuna stood up, gasping. _"I did this?!" _He thought, _"So... I can really do this? It's all thanks to Reborn... That strange baby. Oh! And Yuzu... BUT WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND, WOULD SPARTAN KICK YOU THROUGH A GYM DOOR TO YOUR SUPPOSEDLY DEATH?!"_

Kyoko ran towards to Tsuna, her face flushed from excitement and happiness. "Wow! That was amazing!" She gasped. Tsuna was drawn back, THE Sasagawa Kyoko, Idol of Nami-chu, was speaking to _him_!

"Ah! It was nothing." he rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish grin on his face.

"And... About this morning," Kyoko started, "my friends tell me I don't know when to laugh. I'm sorry for what I did." she chuckled, copying the brunette's actions.

Tsuna slumped forward, _"She thought it was a joke..." _

Kyoko's face suddenly lit up, "But you're really special!" She clasped her hands together, "may I call you 'Tsuna-kun'?

"O-o-o-o-of c-c-c-course!" Tsuna stuttered, his face heated up to a bright pink.

_"This is all thanks to him.." _Tsuna looked up, _"I guess I should thank him..."_

* * *

**_Alliana's POV:  
_**

Woah... I never knew that small, feminine brunette could do that... I mean **WOW**! How do you even strip off all your clothes all of a sudden? Well he IS _"special"_. I smirked, this is going to be an interesting year.

"Hey, you okay, Al?" I snapped out of my think and turned to the voice. "You okay? You're kinda pale and your smirking..." Yamamoto trailed off.

"N-n-no! I'm f-fine!" I smiled weakly. Yuzu's face suddenly popped into my mind, "actually, can you head home first? I need to do something." I pleaded him.

Yamamoto looked me in the eye with a serious face that i didn't know he had, probably weighing the odds of whatever he was thinking... Or think of baseball, "ok, but come home soon, Dad's making your favorite!" He replied with a sudden grin.

I stared at him for a minute before realizing what he said, "thank you!" I matched his smile.

"You want me to take ur bag home?" Yamamoto asked, extending his hand, "I'll leave it in your room."

"Huh?" I stared stupidly at his hand, "... OH! Yeah, that would be great!" I dropped my bag into his hands.

"Well, see you at home! Stay safe ok?" He grinned, "and don't accept candy from people in a van, they'll try to pull you into the van and drive off."

I stared at him wide-eyed, "What?"

"I did it before," he rubbed his head sheepishly, "they were gonna take me to France, but i got away."

"..." I stared at him, jaw hitting the ground.

"Well see you!" He laughed and ran to the gate of our school and dashed out.

"..." I stared at his back and sighed, "Oh well..." I shighed, and turned around," By the way, I know you're there Yuzu," I stared at the awkwardly placed bushes.

The big bush jolted from the sudden shock of being found out. Jumping up, revealing two legs, the bush ran for the gates.

I sighed again, annoyed at being avoided and jogged towards the bush, "Get back here, Yuzu!"

"WHO IS THIS YUZU YOU SPEAK OF?!" The bush yelled, two smaller bushes started chasing after the bush/Yuzuki.

I pulled the bush upward, revealing a Yuzuki rolling into a tree.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The raven-head cried, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE RUNNING AWAY!" I yelled, but Yuzuki's eyes started watering up. "Never mind" I sighed and held out my hand, "come on, stand up."

Whimpering, Yuzuki took my hand and stood up. After realizing what she was doing, she ran back ten feet away from me screaming, "F**KITY F**KITY F**K!"

I sighed and stared at her, "and where do you think you're going?"

"To Narnia..." She whimpered, teary-eyed.

"..." Why am I friends with an idiot? "any way," I paused pointing to the two small bushes trailing after Yuzu, "what's with those bushes?"

"RUN! RUN! FORGET ABOUT ME! LIVE!" Yuzuki screamed at the bushes. If a stranger walked by, they would've thought she was high.

All of a sudden a small tail poked out of each bush. AND IT WAS SYNCHRONIZED.

_**SYNCHRONIZED.**_

TWO TAILS POPPING OUT OF A BUSH WAS SYNCHRONIZED. I grabbed Yuzu and dragged her towards the bush, and peered inside. Two small puppies peered back up at me. The small black, fluffy coated one whimpered and backed up. The silver, smooth coated one stepped up and growled at me. And I'm telling you... _THEY ARE F**KING ADORABLE._

I snapped back into reality and turned to Yuzu, sweat-dropping, "why are there a couple of dogs in here?"

"They're my friends..." Yuzuki glanced up with teary eyes. I let go of Yuzuki and bent down to the little puppies, "they ARE kinda cute..."

Whimpering, the black one jumped into Yuzuki's arms. A small, silver moon/half-skull shaped birthmark was revealed on it's right side. Repeating the black one's action, the silver one jumped up, but bit Alliana's nose. The action revealed it's own birthmark, a small, black scythe/half-skull shaped birthmark.

I pulled off the silver one and look at it's birthmark, "what's this?" I wondered out loud and ran my hand lightly over it's mark.

"Uh... A birthmark" Yuzuki replied, "WAIT! I'M NOT SUPPOSE TO DO THIS!" she squeaked and grabbed the puppies and tried to run off.

Tried.

She tripped over a leaf, a LEAF. HOW DO YOU EVEN DO THAT?! I closed my eyes and sighed, rubbing my temples. Man, I have a headache. "By the way, someones coming," I muttered.

"What?!" Yuzuki jolted up. At that moment, a small baby in a suit and fedora jumped down from the roof and landed on Yuzuki's head.

"Ciaossu!" He turned to me and greeted, jumping off of Yuzuki.

I stared at the baby, his side burns, attire, hair, and speaking pattern matched a certain hitman... But he's a baby...

"Yea, I'm the famous hitman from Italy, Reborn." He smirked at me, reading my mind.

"Wha-"

"And you are the Demon-Eyed Sniper, Alliana." He smirked, "or the childhood friend of my stupid niece," He kicked Yuzu's head lightly.

"YOU KEEP ASKING ME WHY I'M STUPID, BUT IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Yuzu shouted into the ground, which Reborn ignored.

I giggled at their antics, "yup, and no I am the youngest and only daughter of the Yamamoto family."

The hitman smirked and turned toward the gate, "well it was nice chatting with you, but it seems I interrupted your conversation with the idiot, so I'll leave now."

I nodded "and to you too."

Reborn's partner, Leon, transformed into a hot air balloon, and together they drifted off into the sunset. How nice.

I looked back to Yuzuki, "Well, would you like to explain why you are running away from me?" I stared at her concerned.

"Uh... Well..Um.." She stuttered, then sighed and closed her eyes, "There will be a time i can tell you "_why", _but that will be later, not now."

I stared at her, curiosity taking the place of my concern, "Why?"

"Because I can't _say _it, I can _show_ it to you, but I hope that day will _NEVER _come." She stared at me, eyes silver.

I sighed and walked away, arms folded behind my head, "I see, well when you are going to, just call," I turned around and gave Yuzu a grin.

Yuzuki eyes widened as her eyes turned back to it's honey color, "but it's not a good thing... Wait, does that mean you forgive me for disappearing and running away?"

I turned around to face her, "why should I be mad at you? I know you have a good reason." I sigh and then grinned, "You're my best friend aren't you? I can't get mad at you that easily!" I turned back to the gate and started walking again.

I could hear the pounding of footsteps as Yuzu ran up behind me and hugged me. "Thank you, Al!" squeezing me even more she muttered, "really, thank you."

I glanced at the shorty behind me and tilted my head, "why? It's not like I'm a life savior?"

"You have NO idea," Yuzuki smiled softly, "By the way... Why do you smell like sushi?"

I chuckled and ruffled her hair, "like I told your Uncle, I'm living with the Yamamotos', so I will be like this for a while." I glanced at my watch and noticed the time, "SH*T! I forgot, I gotta go! Bye bye, Yuzu!" I jogged out the gate waving to Yuzuki and her two new companions.

* * *

_**Yuzuki's POV:  
**_

"Bye bye!" I shouted waving, "I never thought I would see her again..." I muttered to Segno and Arma. Smiling sadly, I bent down and scooped them up into my arms, "and I never would have thought we would be friends" A few tears painted my cheeks, "I'm so happy..."

"YUZU!" I turned around to face Tsuna, "WAIT! WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!"

"Huh?" I brought my hand up and wiped away my tears, "It's nothing!~" I sang and twirled around. "Anyway! Look who came to visit me!"

Tsuna's eyes popped out as soon as he saw the puppies, "WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!" He squealed.

Man, is he going to be a lovely bride or what?

I giggled and took Tsuna's arm, "come on, let's go! I heard Auntie Nana is making pasta for Uncle!"

"Wait... Uncle?" Tsuan stared at me puzzled... _OH_ is he going to be mind-f**ked soon!~

"Hehehe, you'll see!~" I giggled and pulled him towards the gate, "now let's go!"

* * *

Ice: Thanks for reading! I know it's not Thursday, but it's been a while. We (I (-_-")) made it longer because of the long wait!

T-Otaku: Thank you! (WHAT DO U MEAN YOU WROTE IT ALL?!)

Ice: (._.") so... um... I recently had a small family issue... so T-Otaku is gonna do more work..

T-Otaku: WAIT WHAT?!

Ice: Btw, she is a lazy mutherf-er.

T-Otaku: HOLD ON A MINU-

Ice: BYE BYE!~ HAVE A WONDERFUL WEEK!

* * *

_**Translations/Notes:**_

**Segno: **Shadow/mark/symbol. Segno is the fluffy, black puppy of Yuzuki's.

**Arma: **Weapon/force. Arma is the smooth, silver puppy of Yuzuki's.


End file.
